Galit Malka (D5)
Galit Malka is a Ministry of Intelligence officer portrayed in Wes Imlay's Ride of the Valkyrie. She is also due to make a reappearance at some point in the future in the Battlestar Hermes series. Early Life Galit has no memory of her parents having been abandoned at the Temple of Artemis in Caprica City as a baby. She grew up in the orphanage there and despite the limited resources available she soon showed herself to be a prominent gymnast as well as possessing a higher than average IQ. She would later go on to study Psychology at the University of Caprica, on the back of a Gymnastics-based scholarship, gaining a degree in the subject with the intention of turning it into a profession. Career All that changed however during her final year at University. She was scouted by a Ministry of Intelligence (MoI) recruiting officer who convinced her to work for them initially as a civilian aid at the MoI headquarters on Picon. She began her career assisting with conducting character profiles and interrogations of suspects. One of her most high profile cases was that of Marcellus Britt. This was not enough for the excitement-hungry Galit. She applied for a field posting and given her credentials was accepted. She was given the field rank of Lieutenant within the MoI and she excelled in her training proving both resourceful and efficient. This training paved the way for several dangerous assignments that eventually included assassinations of several terrorist and criminal underworld figures. By far the most high profile operation that Galit has undertaken prior to the fall of the Twelve Colonies was to assist Scott Tolan's mission to rescue President Adar's sister and niece from the Sagittaron Liberation Army (SLA) who were holding them hostage. This mission saw her assigned to the Battlestar Valkyrie ''where she first met Major Artimus Bowman, the ''Valkyrie CAG and a participant in the mission. Personal Information Given her apparently brazen attitude to others, Galit is a suprisingly closed individual regarding herself. She seldom talks about the past and when questioned about her parents she would always reply "You can't miss what you've never had." ''Galit admits that she enjoys cooking but her attempts often fail in disaster. Galit was attracted to Artimus Bowman from their first encounter aboard the ''Valkyrie. She initially saw his tough outer shell as a challenge and used her Psychological background to break through to him. Once she did however and she gained an understanding of the man she found that he was one of the only people she had ever met with whom she could show her more vulnerable side without fear of him taking advantage. The two of them enjoyed a playful reportoire during their short time together on the mission. She would refer to him as 'Ace' while he in turn called called her 'Psych'. Apparent Death Galit was apparently killed during the rescue operation along with Marcellus Britt. No trace of her body was ever found. Two years later she made contact with Artimus Bowman by sending him a letter on his wedding day giving him and his new wife Brooke her blessing. Battlestar Hermes 2: Faststar Galit's major post-Fall appearance comes in Battlestar Hermes: Faststar written by The Wilky Bar Kid. She will make her first appears at the end of Chapter Five. She is the commanding officer of the Tiger Class Faststar Eurylade. Battlestar Hermes 3: Ascension Following on from Faststar, Galit becomes one of the more primary characters in the third Volume of the Battlestar Hermes Saga. With Bowman gone she decides to take it upon herself to use her skills to protect the Hermes even if that means she has to go up against Caleb Dytto. Thrill Week Galit also appears in Wes Imlay's Thrill Week. She is the commanding officer of the Tiger Class Faststar Eurylade. Category:BS Hermes Personnel Category:Female Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:Ministry of Intelligence Category:Dimension Five